1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional balance rotary disk, and more particularly to a multi-functional balance rotary disk that can be used to perform the exercise of balance, rotation etc., and can also be used to function as a skateboard or a swing.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional playing toy in accordance with the prior art only is limited by its design of structure, therefore, it has a single function only, and cannot be adapted to have dual functions or multi-functions, such that the conventional playing toy lacks variations and amusement, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional playing toy. For example, the rotary disk can be used to rotate only, the balance board can be used to train the player""s balance only, and the rolling ball disk can be used to roll the balls only, so that they cannot afford the additive value of the products.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional playing toy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional balance rotary disk that can be used to train the balance of the child""s hands and eyes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional balance rotary disk that has different ball rolling tracks, thereby increasing the amusement and difficulty of playing the rotary disk.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional balance rotary disk that may function as a skateboard.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional balance rotary disk that may function as a swing.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-functional balance rotary disk comprising:
a disk body having a center provided with a circular base, the circular base being recessed to form a plurality of successive tracks, a ball rolling in the tracks, the disk body having a bottom formed with an arc-shaped face for allowing rotation of the disk body, a plurality of holding handles secured on the disk body, for driving the disk body to rotate, thereby forming a playing apparatus having a balance ball and a rotary disk body.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-functional balance rotary disk includes a circular disk body having a center provided with a circular base. The circular base is recessed to form a plurality of successive tracks, so that a ball can roll in the tracks. The disk body has a bottom formed with an arc-shaped face for allowing rotation of the disk body. A plurality of holding handles are secured on corners of the disk body, for allowing hold of a user. The child may stand on the disk body for training balance of his hands, while the child can use swinging action of his feet to swing the disk body, whereby the ball continuously rolls in the tracks so that the child can watch the rolling ball for training his eyes. A transparent circular cover may be mounted in the circular base of the disk body, thereby preventing the ball rolling in the tracks from rolling outward from the disk body. A rolling ball seat having different tracks may be mounted in the circular base of the disk body, thereby changing rolling tracks of the ball. A circular pad may be inserted in the circular base of the disk body, so that a child can squat on the circular pad. Each of the holding handles secured on the bottom of the disk body has an inner side provided with a rotation roller, so that the disk body can function as a skateboard. The disk body has a periphery defining a plurality of through holes each inserted with a plug which can be removed from the through hole whereby ropes can pass through the through holes to be fastened, so that the disk body can function as a bottom board of a swing.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.